Daniella Crimson
Daniella Mina Beatrice Crimson is the main protagonist of Daniella & The Vampires and a progeny of the Thea bloodline, making her a vampire-witch through her father's heritage. After her half-sister Cecily dies, Daniella is forced to take her place as the Thea bloodline lieutenant in the Grand Vampire Coven; leaving the Creature World Haven of the Sapphire Isle to take residents in Crescent Falls. Due to this, her life also changed drastically as she is forced to face powerful supernatural enemies. Daniella is the last living member of the Thea Bloodline and a member of the Crimson Family.__TOC__ �� Personality �� Although a vampire, Daniella was very shy and kept to herself at first. Being socially awkward, Daniella was afraid of leaving her comfort zone which was the Creature World Haven to relocate to Crescent Falls so she could join the Grand Vampire Coven. Later on, it's revealed that Daniella is actually sarcastic and quick-witted. Daniella is compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, intelligent, beautiful, friendly, but she can also be pushy, judgmental, selfish, and at times prying into other peoples' business. Like her mother, Daniella believes in family, honour, loyalty and community. She is shown to be consistently polite, calm and composed, though prone to great anxiety and panic. She is extremely introverted. She is brave and self-sacrificing. She has a strong backbone and never displays a sense of inferiority. However, Daniella can also be a hypocrite, and gradually becomes more and more self-absorbed as the seasons continue, but undergoes several huge changes due to trauma, stress, loss and finally healing. She is flawed; not always able to treat her friends with proper respect, and acting in a smothering, if not controlling, manner toward her siblings and friends. Daniella exalts personal choice and is known for her forgiving nature. ���� Physical Appearance ���� Sharing a great resemblance to her mother, Daniella is described as "above-average" in terms of appearance. Physically, she has a fair almost porcelain complexion and an oval-shaped face with round, doe-like eyes which are a bright shade of cerulean along with light fawn-coloured hair. Heightwise, Daniella is 5'2" (161 centimetres), and it's unknown if she ever gets taller, although she refers to herself as "comically short for her age" so it can be assumed that she doesn't. Moreover, she has a slim physique and an uncommonly thin waist. Initially, Daniella's hair is straight, slightly past collarbone-length with a long fringe and fuschia highlights. Progressively, her hair grows longer, and she begins to wear it in soft, naturally wavy, loose curls. After a while, Daniella dyes the ends of her tresses a honey blond colour; presenting her hair as ombre since it faded from dark to light. Ultimately, she chops her hair to shoulder-length and begins to straighten it more frequently once more. When it comes to attire, Daniella describes herself as having a very "girly" style. Usually favouring soft shades of pink, lavender, or just plain white when it comes to clothing colour, although on occasions she wears dark purple, black, or even blue. Furthermore, she likes feminine apparel — lacy blouses, ruffled tops, soft-tees, thin sweaters, patterned cardigans, leggings, colourful pants, boot-cut jeans, opaque tights, and black leather wedge booties; even better if any of the clothing items have a floral pattern/design. �� Biography �� Early life |-|1580s= |-|1700s= |-|1900s= |-|The Movie= Throughout The Daniella & The Vampires Series |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= ❤️ Relationships �� Powers and Abilities Due to the nature and purpose of the spell that created them, a vampire-witches' powers and abilities are the most advanced and by far superior to any other species and Daniella is no exception. Daniella said herself that they are the strongest creatures in the world. Daniella possesses the rare ability to absorb nearly all forms of magic from external sources. As a result of this ability, she is able to detect the magic within other beings as well as unravel the most sophisticated of spells. She has the ability to cast spells like any vampire-witch. However, she is also gifted in understanding complex spell work and can cast advanced spells due to learning from her extremely powerful adoptive witch grandmother Matilda. Basic powers |-|Witch= *'Advanced Telekinesis': The ability to manipulate physical objects with only the use of the mind or an evocation of magical words. Daniella has caused entire buildings to shudder on more than one occasions, one of these distorting a whole warehouse; shattering its windows as well. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis': Daniella has the ability to manipulate and create flames with a simple thought at a higher scale than most witches. When at full power, this ability has been shown to have the potential to burn down an entire city. *'Advanced Aerokinesis': Daniella has had the power to manipulate air at a molecular level. *'Advanced Geokinesis': Daniella has used Geokinesis multiple times to quake the earth. *'Advanced Hydrokinesis': The ability to manipulate or bring about water in one way or another has been used by Daniella when she unleashed the full force of water in the form of rain over Crescent Falls. *'Spell Casting:' Daniella has the power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Channeling:' Daniella has the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Potion Brewing:' Daniella has the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Pain Infliction:' Daniella has the power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. *'Divination:' Daniella has the power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. |-|Vampire= *'Super Strength:' As a vampire-witches, Daniella is considerably much stronger than regular vampires, werewolves, and humans. She is able to shatter windows and doors with small objects. Her strength has been used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. Her impact can send anyone flying. Her strength is also enough to rival that of her own kind. *'Super Speed:' Daniella is as fast as any other vampire-witch. She is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes and can easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. Her reflexes are similarly heightened. *'Super Agility:' Daniella possesses more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than regular vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, and humans. She can move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses:' Daniella has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of other supernatural creatures. *'Super Durability:' Vampire-witches can take far more trauma than other supernatural creatures, without much discomfort or injury. Daniella has never been dismembered throughout the series, implying that her durability may be close to invincibility. *'Accelerated Healing:' The injuries of a vampire-witch can heal faster than those of other supernatural creatures. Daniella can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. *'Immortality:' As a vampire-witch, Daniella is immortal. They do physically age but can magically revert the ageing process and are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and human diseases or physical conditions. The only physical weapon that can bring permanent death to a vampire-witch is an enchanted stake. *'Mind Compulsion:' Vampire-witches can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behaviour, actions, and memories of humans. *'Telepathy:' Daniella has the ability to enter the minds of others as long as hers is stronger than them although, as a vampire-witch, she has one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. However, Daniella has been shown to mentally communicate with others from a short distance sending distress calls and mental images. Weaknesses Quotes Gallery Category:Vampire-witch Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive